


Midnight pretenders

by karleejfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei are the meme duo, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karleejfox/pseuds/karleejfox
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime had never liked staying up late at night. He didn't like the feeling of being tired, the way his eyes would struggle to remain open later in the day, his face grumpier than his usual scowl already was.He knew he needed to sleep well at night for him to function correctly during the day, and he had never had problems about falling asleep, ever. Not once in his life.Well, apparently, not until today."Who are you calling a brute, shitty guy?""My name is not ‘shitty guy’! It's Oikawa, you big meanie!""Well, whatever. And it's still a shitty name."orIwaoi College AU where they meet in a park at night and Iwaizumi just keeps crossing paths with this annoying, pretty stranger.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Midnight encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the first work i post on here, so comments are highly appreciated!  
> This was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but the story ended up being too long, and I have many ideas for it anyway, so i changed it into a story with chapters.  
> It's still ongoing, so I don't know how many chapters this will have.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so I already apologize if there are any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi Hajime had never liked staying up late at night. He didn't like the feeling of being tired, the way his eyes would struggle to stay open later in the day, his face grumpier than his usual scowl already was.  
Unless he had to study for something important, he was used to falling asleep early. Hanamaki and Matsukawa often complained about it, on the few occasions when the three of them had a sleepover.  
Whenever they would start teasing him about how he needed his 'beauty sleep' he would just send a glare in their direction and ignore the two.  
He knew he needed to sleep well at night for him to function correctly during the day, and he had never had problems about falling asleep, ever. Not once in his life.  
Well, apparently, not until today.

He didn't know what was wrong about that night. His day went as normal as it could go, without any particular event to take notice of.  
And yet there he was, rolling in his bed in a poor attempt of falling asleep, without any success.  
It was a late spring night in May, almost June, and despite the light wind coming from his window, he felt like the covers were suffocating him, wrapping around his body and sticking to him from sweat.

His thoughts couldn't seem to settle down, running around in his head like stormy waves, loud and noisy.  
He had always found falling asleep so easy that now that he couldn't bring himself to it, he felt lost.  
What did people do to fall asleep? Now he could say he understood the struggle of people who suffered from insomnia, and it had only been a few hours (maybe, he wasn't actually sure how much time had passed, but it surely felt like hours). He rolled in his bed once more and reached to his nightstand to grab his phone. 

The Internet was never a good idea, and Hajime knew, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?  
He sighed, scrolling through Google, that, as predicted, wasn't helping at all.  
A few sites said that reading helped often with people who struggled with insomnia, but Hajime didn't enjoy reading much, and the more he looked at the suggestions, the more he felt stupid and helpless.  
He even thought about calling Hanamaki or Matsukawa for a second, but immediately regretted the idea just thinking about the two of them.

Frustrated, he abruptly stood up from his bed. This was not helping at all. He needed to clear his head and calm himself.  
He paced around his room a few times, thinking frenetically, then he quickly put on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, and rushed out of the door, grabbing his keys.  
He lived in a small apartment near campus, since he didn't like the idea of dorms, so he didn't have to care about waking anyone up while he slammed the door behind him.  
Once he was in his car, he looked at the time that showed up brightly on the screen of his phone: it was half past midnight.  
That meant it hadn't even been that long since he had tried to go to bed and fall asleep, obviously without any success.

He didn't know exactly where he was going, he just started the car and took the first road in front of his eyes.  
Music was playing in the background from the radio, the notes of a slow rhythm filling in the silence, while the light breeze of the cool spring wind was drying the small drops of sweat on his forehead.  
The city was not the right place for him to go: after all it still was Tokyo, it was never possible for it to be asleep, the music of night clubs being so loud it was possible hearing it from a few streets away, the lights from the bars and the street lamps being too bright for someone who was trying to find the peace necessary to fall asleep.  
At this point, he decided, his only possible direction was a park, away from the city lights but not too far away for it to be a long ride home.

Despite the hour, there were a few cars aside from his on the road. It was common for most people to stay up at night.  
He had known a few people who didn't mind staying awake until late, even on school nights.  
Some guys from his old high school actually went partying almost every night, sometimes even trying to bring him along.  
He didn't understand how they looked like they didn't need to sleep at all, or just a few hours a night, just to look as energetic as him the day after.  
He mostly just shrugged it off. He wasn't someone to be disrespectful of others, just because it wasn't something he personally did, still didn't mean that he had to tell others what to do.  
Besides, it wasn't like he was some kind of old man. He had been to a few parties in the past, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa sometimes managed to drag him along to some college parties, but he just didn't see all that fun in it.

When he finally stopped the car, he pulled up to what seemed like a small park: there were a couple of old benches, and it was surrounded by blossomed cherry trees, whose flowers were lightly waved by the wind.  
Being the only one there, he took his time walking around, looking at the trees, trying to clear his mind from his loud thoughts.  
Once he reached a lonely swing on a corner of the park, he sat down, hoping the relaxing atmosphere of the place would help him calm himself.  
It actually seemed to work for a few minutes, the light breeze brushing through his hair while he took in the sight of the cherry trees and their flowers' sweet scent, the muffled and distant sounds of the city being enough of a distraction to soothe his frenetic thinking.  
The stars weren't really visible, Tokyo being a too bright light source for them to be seen well.

If he actually stopped to think about it, he had been pretty stressed the last few weeks. His upcoming exams were taking most of his free time aside from his college classes, and he had been spending long hours studying over textbooks and notes.  
He was also searching for a roommate to share the apartment with, plus, he had to find the extra time to keep in touch regularly with his family, especially since his grandmother left them just a couple of months ago.  
Saying his family had been upset by it was a misunderstanding, especially his mother, who still hadn't completely recovered from the loss.  
He sighed, closing his eyes for a few moments to fully absorb the peaceful feeling.

However, when he opened them again, he met another pair of chocolate brown eyes staring right back at him.  
And then he fell. Hard. On his ass.  
"Ouch," said the stranger nonchalantly, like he wasn't the reason why Hajime had jumped from the scare and painfully fell off the swing; "That looks like it hurts."  
Laughing. The stranger was laughing at him. Snickering, to be precise.  
Hajime could already feel his previous peace being shattered to pieces, irritation taking over him instead.  
"Well no shit," he grumpily responded, struggling to his feet. The stranger was still snickering a bit, completely unbothered by his rude remark.  
He was standing in front of the swing, a bit distant from where Hajime was, his perfectly coiffed brown hair, a few shades lighter than his own's, were being lightly blown by the wind.  
"No need to be rude," he replied in a honeyed voice. Hajime just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, the stranger had swiftly sat on the swing who had been previously occupied by Hajime, while the latter was staring at him dumbfounded.  
"Excuse me but I was the one sitting there," he angrily walked in front of the stranger sitting on the swing.  
The boy lifted his gaze, looking at him like he had just seen him, infuriating him even more.

"This is actually my spot, so if we really want to be specific, you're the one who came last."  
Hajime huffed, staring at the boy like if he couldn't tell if he was serious or not. What was this, elementary school?

"You can take the swing next to mine, though, if you want," he added with a smirk playing on his lips.  
It was too late to fight with a stranger met in a park, so Hajime just dropped onto the other swing without replying.  
The stranger just hummed and turned his gaze away from him to stare in front of himself.

"So what brings you here this late,..." 

"Iwaizumi," he wasn't exactly sure why he was telling his name to this boy he had met just twenty seconds ago, "and you don't have to necessarily say something."  
The stranger made a strangled sound, and snapped his head in his direction.

"Rude, Iwa-chan." It was Hajime's turn to choke.

"What the hell!?" The boy was smiling smugly now.

"What, you don't like nicknames?" 

"Of course not! And you don't even know me, you have no right to give me one." 

"Heh, well. I like it, though, so I will keep calling you that. Just accept it, Iwa-chan."  
Hajime was fuming. This boy somehow managed to get on his nerves in less than a minute.

"You really are a crappy guy, you know that?" 

The boy gasped once again. "So mean, Iwa-chan."

Hajime just ignored him. "And I was just trying to make a conversation, but I guess it's impossible with a brute like you,"

"Who are you calling a brute, shitty guy?" 

"My name is not ‘shitty guy’! It's Oikawa, you big meanie!"

"Well, whatever. And it's still a shitty name."  
They went back and forth like this for at least a couple of minutes, until Oikawa pouted and Hajime decided it was just better to ignore him. 

He later discovered, though, that ignoring the boy next to him was a nearly impossible task, since Oikawa just kept shifting on the swing and huffing every now and then, clearly unhappy with Hajime's attempts at pretending he wasn't there.

"Iwa-chan," he called, teasingly. Hajime inhaled.

"Iwa-chaan," he called again, chanting the nickname a bit. Hajime tightened his grip on the chains that held the swing, ostentatiously keeping his gaze fixed on the tree in front of him.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined eventually, and Hajime snapped his head in his direction, already pissed off at the boy.

The words he was ready to shout lingered on his lips when he stopped abruptly, noticing how the other boy was dangerously close, closer then he had realised.  
Oikawa didn't seem to have realized it until Hajime turned towards him as well, since his cheeks tinted a shade pinker and he moved back, suddenly embarrassed.  
Hajime was quick to recover and put on the best glare he could manage, aiming it at Oikawa, who looked, for the first time that evening, a bit shy.

"What is it Shittykawa?" Oikawa was also quick to go from shy to his usual manners.

"So mean, Iwa-chan! I got you a nice nickname, yours is just vulgar, it's not fair like this!" he whined, pouting a bit.

"Would you prefer Crappykawa, then?" Oikawa made an outraged sound.

"You really are a brute, Iwa-chan. I sure hope you don't treat your girlfriend like this, or she should be definitely dumping you!"

At these words, the tip of Hajime's ears became bright red.  
He actually didn't have a girlfriend, nor had he had one in the past months. Sure, there had been occasional dates with girls from his college that had asked him out a couple of times, but none of them had ended up working out.  
Hajime was simply too busy to have a girlfriend, and he sincerely lacked interest in finding one. Plus, he had also actually been attracted to boys before, so his sexuality wasn't something to be taken for granted.

Before Hajime had the chance to respond, however, Oikawa's phone started ringing.  
He watched as the boy took the device and immediately declined the call after a quick glance at the caller's user, an annoyed look on his face.  
Hajime took his own phone out of the pocket of his sweater and looked at the time. 1:27 AM.  
He had basically been there for an hour now, and he hadn't even realised it. He should have probably be heading home by now.

He got up from the swing, feeling Oikawa’s big brown eyes following his every move closely.  
After a few awkward seconds, Hajime cleared his throat.

“I should probably be going,” he voiced his thoughts.  
He didn’t know why he felt the need to tell Oikawa that, they were complete strangers.  
Oikawa nodded, now looking at the ground. Hajime just awkwardly stood still for a couple of seconds, then spun around, towards his car.

“Night, Iwa-chan. Sweet dreams!” Oikawa shouted behind him, and he snorted, trying to hide a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter ready, so I will update as soon as possible. o(〃＾▽＾〃)o


	2. Ramen and Godzilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> I know this is a very early update considering I've posted the first chapter just yesterday but I already had this one ready.  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos on this!  
> Enjoy the new chapter <3

The following few days, he was able to get a decent amount of sleep again.

He had actually nearly forgotten of the encounter with the stranger at the park, since he was currently almost at the end of his mid-term exams and all of his free time had been drained by intense study sessions which, more than once, had been prolonged until late at night.

They would probably never meet again anyway .

  
  


The day before his last exam, Matsukawa had come to his place for a last review, since they followed the class for which they had to give the last exam together.

Hanamaki had already finished all his exams two days before them, and was currently hanging out with a friend of his they didn’t know.

“Can we have a little break? I think my brain is about to explode,” came Matsukawa’s voice.

  
  


They were in Hajime’s room, Matsukawa spread on the floor in front of his bed surrounded by notes and papers, his laptop hovering over his knees; while Hajime was sitting disgracefully on the chair in front of his desk. Lifting his gaze from his own laptop, he stirred a bit.

“Yeah, why not. We can eat some of the snacks in my kitchen.”

Matsukawa hummed in agreement. The two of them tiredly trailed to the kitchen, while Matsukawa checked his phone.

  
  


“Makki says to call him.”

Hajime snorted, “Do it, but put him on speaker.”

Hanamaki answered the phone after a few rings, giggling.

_ “You actually did as I asked, I’m impressed. Especially since it’s you two we’re talking about” _

Came Makki’s cracked voice from the speaker. 

  
  


Hajime huffed, “Very funny as usual, Makki,” answered Matsukawa, amused.

_ “Oh, you know me, Mattsun. I’m always hilarious.” _

“Yeah, sure.”

_ “I can hear you, Iwaizumi, and it’s not really smart of you to put me on speaker if you plan on insulting me.” _

There was a sound from the other side of the line at some point, but Makki didn’t seem to have noticed, so Hajime ignored it.

“Whatever, I can perfectly insult you whether you’re on speaker or not,” he rolled his eyes, even though the other obviously couldn’t see him.

  
  


“Whaddya call us for?” asked Mattsun, his mouth full of chips.

“Gross, man. Close your mouth while eating.”

Makki ignored them. _ “We’re coming over for dinner at your place, Iwaizumi, so you lot better have finished with your study by the time we’re there.” _

“I never agreed to this.” 

Wait a minute, “We? You and who?”

_ “My friend, of course. You wouldn’t want me to leave him all by himself tonight, right?” _

He and Matsukawa looked at each other in confusion, meaning the other didn’t know about this either.

  
  


“Makki, you can’t just bring strangers in my house whenever you want, you know?” he answered, slightly annoyed by the turn of events.

_ “Oh come on Iwaizumi, don't be so dramatic, he’s not a stranger. Oh, and you’re on speaker too, so he can hear you.” _

At that, Hajime’s ears flushed red. He could’ve told him a little sooner.

_ “You and Mattsun need a break from all that studying, and knowing you, you would just overstress yourself too much. Besides, it’s already decided.” _

“Decided by who?”

_ “Me, obviously.” _

Hajime snorted, but did not contest any further. He knew Makki was right, indeed.

  
  


“Fine, but you’re bringing the food,” Mattsun replied for the both of them.

_ “K, see you later.” _ And then he hung up.

Hajime let out a sound of exasperation.

“You know he’s right, though.”

“Yeah, i know. Don’t understand why he needs his friend to come with him, though.”

Matsukawa shrugged.

“Who knows. But hey, maybe the guy is actually not that bad. Might be an occasion to make new friends.”

Hajime took a sip of his drink.

“Whatever. We better hurry and finish before Makki arrives.”

  
  


When the doorbell of the apartment rang, they had finished studying half an hour before.

Hajime huffed, lazily getting up from the sofa to go open the door.

“You better have brought really good agedashi tofu, Mak-”

He stopped abruptly when he actually looked at the two figures in front of him.

It was the stranger from the park.

What was his name again? Something like Osama?  _ No. Oikawa.  _

Oikawa looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his big brown doe eyes wide.

He probably had recognized Hajime too. He opened his mouth slightly, like he wanted to say something, but then he immediately closed it again.

Then Hajime realized Hanamaki was looking at them, his gaze curiously going back and forth from him to Oikawa.

Hajime cleared his throat, and that seemed to break Oikawa from his trance.

  
  


“Did I miss something here or do you guys already know each other?”

“We just met by accident a while ago,” Hajime replied, Makki looked like he was suspicious.

“Come in,” he moved from the way to let them in.

Unlike the night they had met, Oikawa looked much more shy, and was tugging at his hands while looking away from Hajime.

Hanamaki shrugged and entered while Matsukawa came to greet them as well.

Oikawa’s shyness seemed to have disappeared from one moment to another, and he greeted Hajime with one of his cat-like smiles.

  
  


“So we meet again, uh, Iwa-chan, was it?”

And there it was. That stupid nickname again.

“I already told you my name is Iwaizumi, crappy guy,” he could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Oikawa gasped, dramatically.

“So mean, Iwa-chan. Do you treat every single person you just met like this?”

He replied while gracefully walking past Iwaizumi, and a sweet scent came to Hajime’s nose.

Like jasmine and fresh mint.

“No, just if they’re annoying like you.” Another indignant gasp. 

  
  


Once he closed the door behind him, he noticed Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who had been following their brief exchange between amusement and curiosity, looking at them both.

“Iwa-chan, eh?” Hanamaki smirked, and Matsukawa snickered.

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes.

“Where do we put the food?”

“On the table is fine.”

  
  


Oikawa was looking around his apartment, and he suddenly felt self conscious about it. He wasn’t a messy person, but he wasn’t even this rich so his was a modest apartment. 

He had never felt the need to change it.

Oikawa however, didn’t seem bothered.

On the contrary, “You have a nice apartment, Iwa-chan. I'm sorry for barging in like this, but Makki insisted I came with him.”

He mumbled a ‘no problem’. 

  
  


Hanamaki came back from the kitchen with Mattsun on his heels.

“Oikawa, this is Matsukawa and...well, i guess you already know Iwaizumi.”

The boy showed another flashing smile.

“Nice to meet you, Matsukawa. Makki told me a lot about you.”

“Oh please, no one calls me with my full name aside from my teachers. Mattsun is fine.”

Oikawa nodded, his smile brightening.

  
  


When Oikawa asked where the bathroom was, Makki and Mattsun gathered around Hajime, with looks that resembled the ones kids would have while waiting for their bedtime story.

Hajime just looked at them inexpressively for a couple of seconds.

“So? You really aren’t gonna tell us anything?” Makki encouraged.

He raised an eyebrow. “What would i have to tell you?”

Mattsun scoffed, “For example how did you and Oikawa meet and why were you eye-fucking on the doorway just a minute ago?”

Hajime choked. “We weren’t...why does it matter anyways?”

“If it’s not that important to you then why won’t you tell us? Is it like a Fight Club sort of situation? Is it a secret?” 

  
  


Makki could be incredibly stubborn, unfortunately for Hajime.

“Look, it’s no big deal, just drop it already. We just met by case, that’s it.”

A smirk played on Makki’s lips.

“Oh? So it was a romantic movie encounter type of thing? You bumped on each other and his books fell or something like this?”

“It wasn’t romantic!”

“What books?” 

Came the simultaneous answers from Iwaizumi and Mattsun, the latter slightly confused by Makki’s interpretation.

Makki shooed his confusion away, unbothered.

  
  


“What’s romantic?” 

Oikawa’s voice came from the hallway, his figure appearing from the dark.

Hajime jumped. “Nothing!”

He probably looked like some kid who was trying to hide stolen candy right now.

Oikawa sent him a strange look, but ignored him.

“Whatever, I’m hungry. What’s in the bags, Makki?” Matsukawa’s change of subject seemed to distract all their attention somewhere else, and Hajime sighed in relief.

“Ramen!”

“Ah, thank god. I was in the mood for some ramen.”

  
  


While their dinner proceeded Mattsun and Oikawa had been quick to become friends, and they were currently laughing along with Makki at some crazy story about Makki’s childhood involving a frog.

Iwaizumi was chuckling every now and then, having already heard the story, while taking small sips from his beer.

“No way!” Oikawa laughed at Mattsun’s version of the story, since the latter had known Makki since middle school, and was there to witness the episode.

  
  


They had met Iwaizumi in high school, and the two of them had gotten together in their second year.

Since then, they had been ‘the highschool sweethearts’ to everyone who met them in college, and the nickname had stuck to them.

Mattsun smirked all of sudden, and Hajime had a terrible feeling about it.

“I have something incredibly important to do in the kitchen, Makki will you come help me?”

Makki also smiled mischievously, “Sure thing. In the meanwhile Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa other funny stories, maybe about his Godzilla o-”

“Don’t you two have something  _ incredibly important _ to do?”

If looks could kill, Makki would have been agonizing on the floor.

  
  


With Makki and Mattsun in the kitchen, silence fell between them for a couple seconds.

“So...you know Makki?”

Oikawa was the first to break it.

“Yeah, I’ve been dealing with him and Mattsun since highschool. How have you two met?”

“We’re in the same economy class in college.”

“Wait, you also go to Tokyo University? How come I never saw you?”

At that, Oikawa’s cheeks blushed slightly.

“I don’t know, it’s a big college. You probably never noticed me or something.”

“I’m pretty sure if I had seen you somewhere before I would’ve noticed you-”

  
  


The words came out of his mouth before he even had the time to process it. _ What? _

Oikawa grinned, lips twisting in a mischievous smile, but his cheeks were turning a deeper shade of pink.

“Aw, is that a compliment, Iwa-chan?”

This time it was Hajime’s turn to blush.

“Definitely not.”

“It looks like one to me,”

“You wish.”

At that, Oikawa just chuckled.

  
  


“Ok then, let’s play a game. We ask questions to each other in turns and the other has to answer.”

“It’s called a conversation, Trashykawa.”

Oikawa pouted, “You’re so rude, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi ignored him.

“Fine, whatever.”

Oikawa’s brown eyes lightened.

“I’ll start. What was Makki talking about before when he said Godzilla?”

  
  


_ Damnit, Makki. _

“Yeah, I’m not answering that one.”

“But you have to! It’s the rules,”

“What rules?”

“The rules of the game, duh.”

Hajime rolled his eyes.

“It’s nothing, Makki’s just an idiot.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced by his reply.

“And what does Godzilla have to do about that?”

Hajime let out an exasperated sound, “You really are stubborn as hell, aren’t you?”

“Oh come on, what is it? It can’t be that bad of a secret.”

  
  


Iwaizumi sighed, “Fine, I’ll tell you just so you can leave me alone with it.”

He hesitated for a few seconds, “ He was talking about my massive Godzilla obsession I had in highschool.”

And still had now that he was in college, if he had to be precise. But Oikawa didn’t need to know that.

He was glad Oikawa didn’t see the Godzilla posters in his room, something told him that boy was worse than Makki and Mattsun when it came to teasing.

As predicted, Oikawa’s big chocolate eyes were shining with amusement, while he was trying to contain his laughter.

  
  


“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Now he was basically shaking trying not to burst out laughing.

Iwaizumi just looked unamused.

“You can laugh if you want.”

  
  


And then he just blossomed. 

The room was filled with Oikawa’s laughter, which was unsurprisingly loud. 

All night he had been giggling lightly, his voice sweet and never over the top.

But now he was basically shining. 

He was bent forward, his arms hugging his own stomach.

His face was the representation of amusement, he thought he could even see tears of joy glistening at the side of his closed eyes.

Hajime was taken aback, and could do nothing but stare.

It was like he had been struck by lighting.

He watched Oikawa laugh captivated, until the latter was able to stop and recompose himself a bit.

  
  


“I’m- sorry, I’ve been told I have an annoying laugh before.”

“Why would anyone say that?” Iwaizumi asked, genuinely confused on how someone could call Oikawa’s laugh annoying.

This time it was Oikawa’s turn to be taken aback by Iwaizumi’s answer.

No smart response came out of his mouth this time, and a strong blush took over his cheeks.

  
  


“My turn to ask a question,” Hajime recovered quickly.

“What’s your full name?”

Oikawa looked at him with his doe eyes for a few seconds, and Hajime felt something shift inside his chest.

“Oikawa Tooru.”

Tooru. _ Tooru. _ He would’ve liked to hear how that name would sound on his lips.

Wait, _ what? _

“Yours?” Oikawa’s voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi was shocked the second time that night by Oikawa’s voice saying his first name out loud. 

That thing in his chest moved again, almost like his heart was taking a ride on a rollercoaster. _ What the hell is this? _

  
  


“I like it,” Hajime could see himself reflected into his eyes across the table.

“But I think Iwa-chan suits you better.”

And his cat-like smile was back in full force.

“Well, Crappykawa suits  _ you _ better.”

“Are you done bickering like a married couple already?”

Makki strolled back from the kitchen hand in hand with Mattsun.

Iwaizumi sent them a glare, “I swear to god that If you two have been having sex  _ in my kitchen _ with us in the other room, you two will never be allowed to even breathe near my apartment ever again.”

  
  


Mattsun’s content grin was just scaring him even more.

“Relax, loverboy. No one has been having sex, unfurtunately, if I may add. Just a healthy make out session.”

Hajime was not relieved.

“That’s not any better. You two are gonna be cleaning the kitchen counter and every possible surface. And I want it perfectly cleaned.”

Makki just stuck his tongue out at him, not bothering to reply.

  
  


It was around half past eleven P.M. when Oikawa, Makki and Mattsun decided to head home.

They all exchanged numbers to keep in contact, and Makki didn’t bother to wait even a minute to add Oikawa to their group chat.

“I have to give Oikawa a ride back to his dorm, but i will call you when I’m heading home.”

Makki informed Mattsun, since they shared an apartment not far from the college.

At that, Iwaizumi seemed to suddenly remember something, and pulled Oikawa a little away from Makki and Mattsun, who however seemed both too busy in a private exchange of affection and whispered phrases.

  
  


“If you live in the school dorms, why were you in a park on the other side of the city in the middle of the night?”

Hajime could clearly remember he had also said the swing was ‘usually his place’, so that meant it wasn’t the first time he came there. 

Oikawa seemed to get defensive at that question.

“Well, why were  _ you _ ?”

“I couldn’t sleep, and don’t try to twist the question upside down, it doesn’t work with me.”

Oikawa looked at the floor, avoiding Hajime’s gaze.

“Well I don’t have to explain it to you, do I?”

“No, you don’t,” Hajime released his forearm, he hadn’t even realized he was still holding him.

  
  


Oikawa seemed to feel guilty to have answered roughly to him however, so he sighed.

“It’s just... peaceful, a good place when you need to think.”

Iwaizumi knew there was something else, but he didn’t insist.

“Good luck with your exam.”

As he and the others were heading out, Hajime’s eyes stuck on his back, following him until the door closed behind him.

_ Tooru. _ Iwaizumi was sure there was something else behind his mischievous grins and honeyed voice, and he was going to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The University they go to is an actual University in Tokyo, the "University of Tokyo, Komada Campus".  
> Just like this one, I already have next chapter ready, but I will probably update next week when I finish writing another chapter. Let me know what you think so far! (๑>ᴗ<๑)


	3. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments, I really appreciated it.  
> This time I decided to update a little later, but here is the chapter.  
> Let me know what you think of this! (＾▽＾)

“Makki says to wait for him and Oikawa in front of the class,” Mattsun informs him while they’re heading out of their own classroom.

Hajime just hummed, lost in his own thoughts.

Since their dinner at Iwaizumi’s place, the four of them had been keeping in contact through texts. Well, simple texts from Iwaizumi, sticker memes from Makki and Mattsun, and texts filled with stupid emojis from Oikawa.

  
  


However, they had been quick to include Oikawa in their little group.

If he had to be honest, Hajime was quite glad Oikawa had joined them. 

Mainly because he was tired of the constant third-wheeling.

Makki and Mattsun had proved to him multiple times they had no problems with PDA of any sort, even though he surely would have preferred if they didn’t.

That day they had agreed to try going to a newly opened cafe near campus, but Hajime and Mattsun’s classes had ended earlier than Makki and Oikawa’s, who still had economy class left.

  
  


Hajime checked his phone, noticing a few texts from the group chat with the four of them from earlier, when another notification popped on his screen.

He quickly opened the chat, furrowing his eyebrows.

From: Mom

I’m coming to see you this weekend! 

From: Mom

Your dad’s coming too.

He hissed lightly under his breath.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see his parents again, especially his mother, since he hadn’t been able to hear from her so much after his grandma’s death.

But with his father things were a bit...complicated. They had been even before he had left for college.

To: Mom

How long are you and dad staying over?

From: Mom

Not for long, just for Sunday. We’re heading back home in the evening.

While he had been texting,he and Mattsun had arrived in front of Oikawa and Makki’s class.

“They should be done in a couple of minutes.”

He hummed again, without paying much attention.

Mattsun waved a hand in front of his face.

  
  


“Helloo, anyone here? Earth to Iwaizumi, what’s up with you?”

Hajime shook himself out of the trance he had been in.

“What?” The other was now watching him with a preoccupied expression.

“Are you ok, bro?”

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you just seem kind of distant. You sure you’re fine?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’m probably just tired.”

Mattsun didn’t seem one hundred percent convinced about it, but he didn’t have a chance to say anything else, since the classroom door opened and students began to flow out in the halls.

  
  


Hajime was leaning casually against a wall, Mattsun by his side, trying to find the familiar figures of Makki and Oikawa.

When Iwaizumi was able to catch a glimpse of Makki’s pink hair, the two boys were already coming towards them.

Oikawa wasn’t actually looking at them, too busy searching for something in his bag.

Makki smiled at them, and leaned forward towards Mattsun to greet his boyfriend with a kiss.

  
  


When Oikawa finally lifted his gaze, his doe eyes immediately met Iwaizumi’s, brightening.

Hajime realized he had never seen his eyes under the sunlight, but now their warm chocolate shade was exposed to the warm sunrays, as well as the long and thick lashes.

He didn’t realize he had been staring until Oikawa gave him a soft smile as a greeting.

He cleared his throat and straightened himself, recomposing.

“Well, then, let’s go.”

  
  


They all nodded, while Oikawa greeted Mattsun as well.

The cafe had just recently opened, but it was already quite popular between the students, so they were not surprised to find it fairly crowded.

There was a nice atmosphere, the air filled with the faint scent of coffee and an old japanese song playing in the background.

They quickly found a table to sit, and Makki insisted to sit beside Mattsun (“Is he my boyfriend or yours, Iwaizumi?”), so he and Oikawa finished next to each other in the small space, since the table was next to a big window, he was trying not to squish Oikawa against the glass.

  
  


“It’s nice in here,” Oikawa commented, looking around with big curious eyes.

“Don’t you think so, Iwa-chan?” he turned to Iwaizumi.

“Uh-uh.” he agreed quickly, not even realizing the nickname.

He had quickly grown familiar with it anyways.

In the meanwhile, a waiter had arrived, ready to take their orders.

“Are you ready to order?”

She politely asked, eyes on her block-notes.

  
  


“Uh, I think I’m just going to take a black tea,” Makki shrugged.

“I will have a simple black coffee, thanks.”

“Ooh, Iwa-chan, you drink black coffee? So predictable.”

Oikawa teased, Iwaizumi just arched an eyebrow, not wanting to answer with the waiter still listening to their conversation.

“A white tea and some milk bread for me, thank you.”

“You’re the one to talk? Milk bread? What are you, a child?” Hajime scoffed.

Oikawa pouted, “Don’t insult my milk bread, Iwa chan. It’s my favourite food, you know.”

“But why? It’s so sweet.”

“Exactly,” Oikawa purred.

  
  


Iwaizumi realized the waiter was staring at them and decided to drop the subject.

“I’ll go with an espresso and some cookies,” Mattsun broke their little bickering.

Once the waiter was gone Oikawa asked about Iwaizumi and Mattsun’s exam, and they started talking about it.

Hajime’s thoughts drifted to his mom’s texts once again, spacing out.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe.

Or maybe he would just fight with his father like all the other times. He didn’t want to make his mother cry this time.

  
  


What would he say if he met Oikawa? 

Wait, why would he have to meet Oikawa in the first place?

A goosebump ran down his spine just at the thought of it.

He mentally cursed. 

Oikawa. Why did the thought of the other boy make his skin tickle?

It all made no sense. The warm feeling in his chest when he had laughed.

The way his chocolate eyes were shining before. The stupid nicknames.

He always felt like he wanted to punch him, but it was something else.

Maybe he would punch him just to feel Oikawa’s bare skin against his.

  
  


“...chan? Iwa-chan! Are you there?”

He gasped, turning his head fast towards Oikawa’s voice. A Little too fast, maybe.

He found himself only a few inches away from the other boy, and immediately felt heat coming up his neck to his cheeks. He could’ve sworn the tip of his ears were red.

Oikawa’s eyes were dangerously close to his, glowing, and they widened slightly when he noticed their closure. 

They leaned back, distancing from each other a bit.

  
  


“Yeah, uh, sorry. Just...spaced out for a bit.” 

“Yeah, I noticed.”

They avoided each other’s gaze, awkwardly, under Makki and Mattsun’s amused looks.

Oh, great. His heart was speeding like a lovestruck teenager’s. What the hell?

_ Pull it together, Hajime. _

  
  


Their drinks arrived in less than a minute, along with Mattsun’s cookies and Oikawa’s milk bread, and Iwaizumi gladly welcomed the strong smell of his black coffee.

Oikawa, on the other hand, was taking small sips from his cup with a content smile.

Makki and Mattsun were laughing together about something Makki had said, Mattsun’s arm resting around his shoulders, relaxed.

Iwaizumi felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

Oikawa was right. This was nice.

He didn’t need to worry about his parents right now.

Especially not when Oikawa was pouting about his tea being too hot, blowing softly on it to cool it.

  
  


Another japanese song started playing, and Hajime thought he recognized it.

It was one of the old songs from the 80s his mother used to play on her radio when he was still a child.

He remembered she liked to sit outside, in their backyard, and listen to the music with her eyes closed, especially in spring or early summer, when their Sakura tree blossomed and the light wind made petals fall every now and then.

It was a nice memory he had from his childhood.

Oikawa started humming quietly the notes from the song, and Hajime listened to his voice in silence.

  
  


“So I was thinking,” Makki broke their little moment.

“Amazing, didn’t know  _ that _ could happen,” Hajime sarcastically replied, taking a long sip from his coffee, while Makki shot him a glare.

“Very funny, _ Iwa-chan _ .”

A goosebump ran down his spine. 

“Don’t call me that.” he barked out roughly, without even realizing it.

He found himself surprised by his own reaction. 

What was that? It was just Makki.

Still, it hadn’t felt right for him to use that nickname. He didn’t dare to wonder why, too scared of the answer.

  
  


Everyone was slightly taken aback by his rude remark, Oikawa looking at him curiously.

“Sorry, you were saying?”

He decided that pretending nothing happened was the best option.

Seems like everyone had agreed with him, since they let it slide.

“Oikawa, didn’t you say your roommate has given you the tickets for this weekend’s concert?”

Oikawa nodded.

“Yeah, he gave me two tickets for the band I was telling you about last time, but i don’t really know if I’m going.”

  
  


Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why not?”

Oikawa sighed, “Well, Suga said he and Daichi had other plans so he didn’t need them and told me I could have them, but I wouldn’t know who to go with, since Makki said he can’t.”

Makki shrugged apologetically, “Sorry Kawa, but I have to meet Mattsun’s parents this weekend, otherwise I would’ve liked to come with you.”

Mattsun scoffed, “Gee, thanks.” 

He faked a pout, even though he was trying not to smile, and Makki kissed him as an apology.

  
  


Makki then sported one of his well-practiced grins towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and the latter just _ knew _ he was planning something.

And he really didn’t have a good experience with Makki’s plans.

“Well, if I can’t and you have no one else to ask to, why don’t you go with Iwaizumi?”

All the three pair of eyes turned towards him, and Hajime kept a neutral facade, when on the inside he felt like killing Makki and hug him at the same time.

  
  


“When would it be?” he asked, relaxed.

“Saturday night.”

He thought about it for a few seconds.

His parents were coming on Sunday. He technically was free to do whatever he wanted on Saturday. If he accepted, he would be able to hang out with Oikawa. 

Just with Oikawa, this time. Without Makki or Mattsun, just the two of them. 

He felt a shiver ran through him at the thought.

Oikawa was looking at him, awaiting.

“Iwa-chan doesn’t have to, if he doesn’t want to…”

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t have anything planned for Saturday, anyway.”

“Aw, I always knew Iwa-chan was a big softie on the inside, despite the fact he always looks grumpy.”

Oikawa was mischievously grinning, while Hajime almost choked on his coffee.

“What did you just say, Shittykawa?”

“Mean, Iwa-chan.”

“Would you like Trashykawa better?”

“So rude! I take back what I said, you’re definitely a meanie.”

Saturday was still a few days away: by then he would’ve cleared his mind on the ‘Oikawa’ situation, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to finish writing next chapter so I don't know when the next update will be, but I will try to make it in maximum two weeks.  
> Thanks to everyone who will be leaving kudos/comments!


	4. Before The Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Thanks to everyone who has been leaving kudos/bookmarks!  
> I really appreciate it.  
> This chapter is actually pretty short and it's basically just Iwaizumi having a gay crisis because of his "not-date" and huge sexual tension between Iwaoi but oh well, nothing new.  
> Also, Daichi and Suga are presented for the first time!  
> Enjoy your reading!

Eventually, Saturday rolled around, and Hajime found himself frustratingly running his hands through his messy hair in front of the mirror, trying to tame the dark locks.

It was the day of the concert, and he hadn’t cleared his head on Oikawa  _ at all _ .

If anything, he was only more confused than before.

  
  


His thoughts had been constantly wandering around the other boy, without actually coming to any conclusion.

It was like running around the same thing but never being able to grasp it completely.

He let out a groan of frustration, giving up on his hair.

  
  


He had never cared about them anyway, it would be fine.

He glanced at his reflection once more, checking himself.

He wasn’t wearing anything too flashy: just jeans and his favourite Godzilla t-shirt.

It wasn’t like he had to dress up for anyone, after all.

It wasn’t  _ a date _ or anything like that. Right?

  
  


Makki was clearly planning something with this whole thing, there was no doubt, but he couldn’t possibly be trying to set him up with  _ Oikawa _ . 

Did Oikawa think it was a date?

_ Of course not, don’t be stupid and get a hold of yourself. _

Maybe he was slightly panicking, even if there was no reason for him to be.

He just needed to calm down. 

It was normal to be nervous, after all he didn’t know Oikawa that well.

  
  


He checked his phone to look at the time: 7:30 P.M.

He had to go pick Oikawa up at his dorms, since they agreed to go with just one car.

There were a few messages from Makki and Mattsun.

From: Makki

Good luck on your date, loverboy ;)

His ears flushed red at that.

He was only making this worse.

To: Makki

IT’S NOT A DATE!

From: Makki

Yeah, sure. Have fun.

From: Makki

But not too much ;)

To: Makki

You’re the worst human being I ever met.

From: Mattsun

Have fun at the concert. Try not to kill Oikawa and bring him back unharmed please, we can’t have you in prison before ending college.

To: Mattsun

Can’t make any promises.

If there was ever a chance for him to end up in prison, it would surely be for his best friends’ murder.

It was a possible scenario, now that he thought about it, seeing his incredibly strong desire to strangle them both.

  
  


He quickly grabbed his leather jacket (“Ooh, going for the bad boy look, are we? I bet there will be panties dropping everywhere-'' had been Makki’s words, before Hajime had hit him with a hard smack on the head, the day he had first bought it), and headed outside his apartment, keys clinking in his hands.

The drive to the college dorms was brief, since he lived really close to campus.

Once the car stopped on the parking spot in front of the building, he waited a few seconds before opening the car door, taking a deep breath.

He received a few curious glances while he walked through the halls, hands in the pockets of his jeans, but didn’t bother to notice.

Oikawa had texted him earlier, sending the number of his dorm room.

  
  


He checked the text once again, slightly lost.

“Can I help you? You seem a bit lost.”

He teared his gaze away from his phone, looking towards the voice.

In front of him was a boy, a man, with dark, short hair and broad shoulders.

If Iwaizumi had to guess, he would've said he was around his same age.

Iwaizumi blinked, surprised, before answering.

“Actually, I’m looking for someone. Can you tell me where room 113 is?”

At that, the man frowned.

“Who are you looking for?”

“Oikawa Tooru, do you know him?”

The other seemed to relax slightly.

“Yes, he’s my boyfriend’s roommate, Sugawara. I was actually going to meet him right now, so you can come with me, if you want.”

“Sure, thanks.”

“No problem. I’m Daichi, by the way.”

  
  


Hajime shook the hand Daichi was offering him, starting to walk with him.

“Iwaizumi.”

“So how do you know Oikawa?”

He scratched his head.

“It’s kind of a long story, but we have friends in common.”

Daichi gave him a curious sideway glance, but didn’t say anything.

Once they stopped in front of a door, Daichi knocked.

“Coming!” a muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

“Just five more minutes, I swear, I know I’m late-”

A silver haired boy appeared at the door, stopping himself abruptly when he noticed Iwaizumi.

Hajime supposed this was Oikawa’s roommate.

“You brought company?” the boy asked Daichi, who had moved to greet his boyfriend with a kiss.

“He says he was looking for Oikawa.”

“I’m Iwaizumi, I’m just here to pick Oikawa up to go to the concert.”

  
  


At that, the boy’s demeanor changed completely.

He eyed Hajime for a couple seconds, examining him.

He looked like he was trying to decide whether he should have just round-kick him in the gut right then and there or not.

Apparently, whatever the test was, Hajime seemed to have passed, since he didn’t get round-kicked.

  
  


Instead, the boy flashed him a cheshire smile.

“Sugawara, but you can just call me Suga, nice to meet you.”

He shook the hand Suga was holding out to him, lightly returning the smile.

“So you’re  _ that _ Iwaizumi, no wonder oikawa was always blabbing about-”

“Iwa-chan! You’re here already?”

Like he was being pulled by a leash, Hajime’s head snapped in the direction of the voice.

Suddenly, he felt his throat dry instantly the moment his eyes were met with the sight of Oikawa.

  
  


He was stunning.  _ Beautiful. _

There was no other word that felt right for Oikawa.

It wasn’t the first time he had realized how attractive the other was, of course.

Just...never like this. It felt like being splashed with a bucket of freezing water.

He was wearing black skinny,  _ really skinny _ jeans; the fabric wrapped around his slender legs perfectly.

A simple light jeans jacket was completely unbuttoned to reveal a Star Wars printed t-shirt underneath.

That thing in particular made him suppress the urge to giggle. 

He would’ve never thought Oikawa was a space nerd.

But it seemed like the other boy always managed to surprise him every time.

He realized he had been staring for a few seconds, so he shook himself out of the trance, ready to reply.

He stopped, however, when he noticed Oikawa seemed to be staring at him as well, gaze fixed on his leather covered arms.

Hajime felt pride bubbling in his chest, but he quickly decided to just clear his throat.

  
  


That seemed to startle Oikawa, who quickly steadied his eyes back on Hajime’s face, a light blush spread on his cheeks, like a kid who was caught with his hands full of chocolate.

Iwaizumi noticed Suga had been swinging his gaze back and forth between the two of them, amused, while Daichi just looked confused.

“Hold on a second, I have to take my backpack.”

  
  


Oikawa rushed back into the room, just to come back seconds later with a black backpack (Iwaizumi decided he would have avoided teasing him about the alien stickers and pins.)

“Okay, I’m ready!”

He piped up cheerfully.

  
  


“Do you have the tickets?”

“Yep.”

“Hm, check first.”

“Iwa-chan! Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course not.”

“So rude! I will have you know that I am an adult and I’m perfectly capable of…”

“They are not there, are they?”

“Shut up, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbled, blushing even more, embarrassed.

  
  


“Kawa, they were on your bed,” Suga snickered, handing them to his roommate, who shot him a glare.

“You were forgetting them in your room, Stupidkawa! How were we supposed to get inside?”

“Everybody makes mistakes, and it doesn’t seem to me like your name is Mr. Perfect, so you have no room to talk!” 

He stuck his tongue out at Hajime.

“So childish,” but he was trying to repress a soft smile that was rising at the right angle of his mouth.

  
  


“Well, enjoy your concert then.”

Came Suga’s voice, while Daichi had scooted close to his boyfriend, circling his waist with his arm.

“And you two lovebirds can enjoy  _ our room _ . Just please, not on my bed, Suga.”

At Oikawa’s words, Daichi flushed but a subtle smirk pulled his lips, while Suga laughed heartily.

  
  


Oikawa then just turned and started walking away, Hajime followed quickly after saying goodbye to the couple.

“Wait, didn’t you say your roommate had ‘other plans’ tonight? Isn’t that why we’re going to this concert in the first place?”

“Yeah, his plans currently are shagging with his boyfriend.”

Hajime just shrugged.

“Fair enough.”

  
  


They reached Hajime’s car, Oikawa swiftly claiming his place on the front seat.

They were close. Really close.

“So, where is this concert again?”

“Nippon Budokan, so we better hurry or we will find one hell of a crowd.”

The ride was calm and relaxing, the both of them enveloped in a thick, comfortable silence.

Oikawa’s head was turned towards the car window, his eyes looking at the city light flashing next to him, while Hajime’s gaze lingered from the road to the boy next to him every now and then.

To be honest, he didn’t even know what band they were going to listen to, but he didn’t care.

As predicted, a long line of cars waiting to enter the parking lot already pre announced that the place would be fairly crowded.

Hajime sighed, leaning forward with his forearms on the wheel while they waited for the line to move forward.

This predicted to be quite a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like their university, the Nippon Budokan is an actual place, and according to Google Maps, it would take about 15 minutes by car from where they are.  
> As I said, unfortunately not much happens here.  
> I am still writing next chapter, and I don't know how much it will take with school and everything, but I hope I'll make it in a maximum wingspan of two weeks.  
> Also, this is my first work I post on here, and English is not my first language, so I will be extremely glad to hear what you think about it so far in the comments!


	5. The concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry for the long wait but honestly I've been busy lately and completely forgot to write this chapter, so it's a little rushed and short, honestly not even the best one I've written.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyways!

“Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa had been whining like a child for the past half-hour, and Iwaizumi’s patience was starting to run thin.

“This is so unfair!”

He rolled his eyes.

“Not only we had to wait an eternity just to get  _ in  _ the parking lot, now we also have to wait outside. My feet hurt!”

“Well, what were you expecting? It’s a damn concert, of course there are many people. And the line is moving forward, we’ll get in soon.”

Oikawa didn’t seem convinced.

  
  


“So stop pouting like a kid and behave like a grown up adult, even though I understand that the fact I’m talking to  _ you  _ makes it nearly impossible.”

“I don’t pout! And I am an adult, thank you very much.”

Hajime snorted, amused.

“Yeah, sure. You were crying out like a child not even five seconds ago.”

Oikawa gasped, outraged.

“You really are a meanie, Iwa-chan. I do not appreciate being insulted like this, especially with these lies.”

This time Iwaizumi laughed out loud, and some people standing in line next to them turned to look at him, puzzled.

Meanwhile, the line had in fact started moving, and they were able to get inside just a few minutes later, to Oikawa’s delight.

  
  


The Nippon Budokan was huge. 

Not that Iwaizumi had never seen it from the outside, but seeing it from the inside was a completely different story.

And it was also crowded.

Without thinking, he reached out to Oikawa and grabbed his hand, afraid that he would’ve lost him in the mass of people if he didn’t.

He felt Oikawa gasp lightly under his breath, but decided to ignore it and focus on finding their seats instead.

Oikawa’s hand was warm, he could feel the heat spread from his fingertips and irradiate through all of Iwaizumi’s body.

He gently guided Oikawa through the crowd, hands still linked together.

At that point, his thoughts were even more confused than before.

Fortunately, Oikawa had already checked their places on the tickets outside, so Iwaizumi was quick to spot them not too far from them.

They sneaked in between the people, reaching their seats, and Oikawa dropped himself on his with a huff.

“I think I had at least three people pointing their elbows in my ribs,” he sported his usual pout.

Hajime scoffed.

“You are so dramatic. Who is it that we’re gonna listen to anyway?”

“Oh, it’s a band me and Suga listen to every now and then, he was actually the one that made me listen to their songs for the first time. Since he had already bought the tickets but he and Daichi weren’t going anymore, they just gave them to me. I think you will like them, Iwa-chan!”

He continued his excited ranting about this band and his roommate, a happy light dancing in his soft brown eyes.

It was obvious he was really excited about this concert.

Iwaizumi just stared at him, listening to him with the hint of a smile on the corner of his lips.

He probably looked like a lovestruck teenager, but he couldn’t have cared less.

Meanwhile, the stands had been filling with people, and now almost everyone was seated and awaiting, excited eyes trying to peek towards the stage in the distance.

It was probably a matter of minutes before the concert started.

Oikawa seemed incapable of holding still.

He was nervously bouncing his legs while seated, glancing towards the stage, playing with his hands to keep them occupied.

Hajime noticed with the corner of his eyes, and gently placed his hand on Oikawa’s knee to calm him.

The other boy stiffed, then relaxed slightly under his touch, turning to look at him, dumb founded.

“Calm down, dumbass. You’re a nervous wreck.”

Oikawa remained silent for a couple of seconds, still staring at Hajime, then cleared his throat, releasing his hands.

“Right, thank you Iwa-chan.”

And then he smiled at him.

Iwaizumi had been noticing little things about him, like the way his smile changed.

He always wears his cheshire grin, or one of his fake smiles he usually gave to strangers.

But this was different. This was a real smile.

It was small and soft, but it was still authentic. 

And Iwaizumi’s breath halted for a moment, then he turned around again, towards the stage, but his hand stayed on Oikawa’s knee.

He felt like the skin that was in contact with Oikawa’s, even if covered by the jeans, was burning all over, but it was a pleasant sensation.

Suddenly, the stage lit up with coloured flashlights, and the crowd started screaming and shouting, while a group of men, the band supposedly, made their entrance.

The lights reflected on Oikawa, different colours dancing on his face.

He stopped and stared at him for what probably was only a few seconds, but to Hajime felt like hours.

He only looked away when the first notes started to play, the sound clear and vivid, sovrasting the noise of the mass of people.

Still, the sound of his racing heart was louder, pounding in his ears.

He didn’t care anymore whether it was a date or not, he just felt happy to be standing next to Oikawa, in that moment.

He closed his eyes and let the music flood him.

  
  
  
  
  


“Fine, I’ll admit they were not all that bad,” it was a minimization.

They were totally amazing.

Oikawa had been right, after the first few songs Hajime had been hypnotized by the music, and Oikawa wouldn’t stop giggling about it since then.

“Yeah, sure thing, Iwa-chan. You were basically gaping at the band from the first song! Just admit I was right!”

But Iwaizumi was prideful, and Oikawa’s ego would have just been fueled even more if he actually admitted it.

He just snorted.

“And boost your already huge ego? No thanks.”

Oikawa pouted, “Mean, Iwa-chan.”

The concert had just finished, and they were slowly following the flow of the crowd towards the exit.

Oikawa was next to him, excitedly speaking about the concert and how he was ‘ _ always right, Iwa-chan _ ’, but this time they weren’t holding hands.

Oikawa stopped speaking abruptly when a shoulder smacked him hard, walking past him.

“Oi, watch it, you twink!”

Oikawa frowned, ready to confront the stranger, but he didn’t even have the time.

Iwaizumi was already between him and the other man, shielding him behind his broad shoulders.

_ “You watch your mouth.” _

The tone of Hajime’s voice, at the same time calm and threatening, sent chills down Oikawa’s spine, who was too stunned to intervene.

The stranger turned to look at Iwaizumi, but freezed immediately at the sight of him.

The man quickly apologized, only to disappear in the crowd again.

Hajime turned towards Oikawa, who looked stiff.

“Are you okay?”

Oikawa’s eyes met his, Iwaizumi’s heart skipping a beat at every flatter of those long eyelashes, and he visibly relaxed.

“Yeah, thanks Iwa-chan.”

  
  


They didn’t break the eye contact until Oikawa straightened.

“You do know I could have handled it myself just fine, right?”

Hajime smirked.

“Of course, I just wanted to.”

At those words, a soft blush crept on Oikawa’s cheeks, and he cleared his throat, looking away.

“Well then, we should be heading out.”

Iwaizumi nodded, but the smirk stayed on his lips while they walked together outside, reaching Hajime’s car.

Just when he was about to open the car door, Oikawa’s stomach let out a hungry gurgle.

Iwaizumi stifled a snicker.

“We can stop and eat something on the way back to your dorms, if you want.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind? I could just eat tomorrow morning.”

“And make you go to bed hungry? Hell no. Besides, if it’s how you said, I think your roommate would appreciate having your room free for a little more.”

Oikawa’s blush darkened, but he didn’t say anything.

While Hajime drove out of the parking lot, Oikawa was fidgeting with the radio, changing the channels fast to find a good song.

“So what do you want to eat?”

Oikawa stopped for a second to think about it.

“How about you choose a place?”

Hajime furrowed his eyebrows.

“You don’t want anything in particular?”

Oikawa just smiled, looking out of the open window once again, the light breeze lightly waving his hair.

“Nah, I trust Iwa-chan. And I’m not a picky eater, so anything you choose will be fine.”

_ I trust Iwa-chan. _

Yeah. With dinner. Don’t get it twisted, Hajime.

“Fine, but don’t come at me with your ‘Iwa-chan!’s if you don’t like what I choose.”

“Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa gasped in an outraged tone at Hajime’s mimic of his voice.

“Yeah, that one.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I mentioned I'm being a little busy lately, especially with school, so I honestly don't know when next chapter will be.  
> Hope I will make it in maximum two weeks but no promises!  
> Let me know what you think of it so far and thank you all for the kudos!  
> 


End file.
